


Chillass

by DakotaDB



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, NBC Hannibal
Genre: Cute, Drinking, F/M, Fun, give it a chance, seriouslt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaDB/pseuds/DakotaDB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants Frederick to meet Miriam, at first he has never been more against an idea, however he changes his mind when she doesn't give up so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it sounds WILD and a WIERD ship. But its actually pretty adorable.  
> Basically them getting through the bad hannibal stuff together <3

Frederick Chilton sat in Jack Crawford's office as he packed up. After their talk Chilton decided to stay and wait for him to leave to help carry his things out. He was too proud to admit he forgot the way out the building.

"Before we go, Frederick, I'd like you to meet someone", Jack said haphazardly.

Frederick rolled his eyes and puffed out his chest. "Who Jack?"

"Miriam Lass"

Frederick looked into Jack's eyes. His face was filled with fear and shock.

"Wh-what, no, no that's fine, I'm fine"

"Look I know it's-"

"I'm fine not seeing her", Frederick said standing up wobbly. His eyes darted around the room, in case she may appear out of nowhere.

"It's not just for your benefit", Jack said trying to calm him down. He walked towards him with his hands out to get him to sit back down.

Frederick shook his head and put his hand involuntarily up to his cheek where the bullet wound was.

Jack did not expect Frederick to be this fretful. Frederick looked towards the door and saw Miriam Lass's passionate eyes look through at him. She looked as though she was holding back tears. Fredericks breathing had increased and he was starting to pull down his tie and unbutton a top button.

"Please just take a seat Frederick"

"I cannot believe that you would do this", Frederick said and he begun to ramble on. Jack had his hand held out towards Miriam Lass as to stop her from entering. Frederick rubbed the back of his neck and swayed a little.

"Take a moment Fr-"

"No Jack!", Frederick cried out, and for a moment Jack thought he'd actually start crying. His hair had somehow become disheveled and he paced up and down the room.

Jack took a step forward towards Frederick but he pushed past him and started towards the door and swung it open with such force, that Miriam Lass had to step back. Frederick ran down the hallway around a corner.

She stood still staring after him. She opened her mouth but closed it swallowing hard as though to hold back tears. She blinked harshly several times before turning to face Jack and shaking her head.

"This was a bad idea", she stuttered looking over Jack's shoulder, as Jack seemed to do the same to her.

"No it wasn't just give him time"

"No Jack", she said shaking her head again before leaving swiftly heading towards the elevator.

Jack sighed and leaned back on the sofa head in his hands. He hadn't expected Frederick Chilton to be this affected by the prospect of meeting her, he didn't suppose he blamed her-he clearly blamed Hannibal, but maybe he also hated her for what she did. In all honesty he looked terrified. Maybe it just brought it all up.

Meanwhile, Frederick was lost. He'd found his way to a staircase and leant against the wall until he heard someone from above walking down. He rushed down the stairs to the next level and walked out into the hallway. Directly across from him, the elevator opened and Miriam Lass was stood inside. They locked eyes for a moment before Frederick started running, he pushed past a few people to leave the hallway. Miriam Lass also jumped off the elevator to chase after him. She wasn't sure why, but watching him run off like that didn't seem an option. She saw him run round a corner into an older part of the building, mostly used for maintenance and supply closets, there were mops buckets and lots of boxes. He ran round another corner before realising it was a dead end. He frantically tried the doors either side of him, both of which were locked. Miriam Lass walked round the corner and he turned to face her, he felt like a deer in car spotlights just before getting hit. She took a step towards him. He put up his hands over his head, visibly shaking.

"I'm not here to hurt you", she said taking a step closer.

"I know I know just please, leave me alone", he spat out. Suddenly wishing he still had his cane with him to hold as support. Miriam Lass knew he needed time but she didn't want to leave without explaining. Her mind was filled with emotions and questions that she needed to tell him. It was as much a part of her recovery as his.

"I understand. If you want to, I'll be right round this corner, or you can just leave", she said turning to point at a 'fire exit' sign at the opposite end of the hall. She disappeared round the corner and sat on some boxes. Probably filled with unwanted and unsolved cases.

Frederick leaned against the wall and slowly managed to maintain a stable breathing rate. He looked towards the exit and was tempted to leave.

Miriam Lass wiped a tear from her face as she was shortly accompanied by Frederick.

He sat awkwardly on the boxes near her but still left a big gap between them.

Frederick looked nervously at the wall across from him, as did Miriam Lass. He fiddled with his ring.

She was excessively blinking. "I am...so sorry"

"It's-"

"I just hope you came forgive me one day" she said tapping her foot nervously.

"I don't forgive you! I don't even blame you Agent Lass",

She laughed wiping tears from her eyes.

"I shot you Dr Chilton", she flinched saying his name. "I thought you were the...the..."

"You were traumatised", Frederick butted in. "Hannibal used manipulation to deceive you and make you question...your own reality and..."

"I still shot you-"

"That may have been part of his plan! And I don't blame you anyway! You thought I was the person who did those ...awful things to you...I'm not surprised!"

"But-"

"Please! Listen to me! I don't...blame you! I blame Hannibal!"

Tears were rolling down her face. "Then why...why did you run"

"I'm not entirely sure...I didn't expect to react like that...it was traumatic and...", his breathing started to increase again.

"I think you suffered a panic attack"

"I know that", Frederick said getting defensive, he began fidgeting with his hand on his lap as though he needed his cane with him to hold.

She nodded slightly.

They sat in silence for a moment before she stood up.

"May I", she said extending her hand out towards Chilton to shake.

He cautiously put his hand out and shook it.

"Look here, let me get you some tissues or something", he mumbled.

"It's fine"

"Do you really want to walk through all those people with tears on your face"

"I have to see Jack"

"That can wait, let's get out of here", Frederick said moving towards the exit.

She stood still for a moment as though she was weighing up what to do. She eventually walked with Frederick to the fire exit and left the building.


	2. Blowing steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick suggests trashing his house, and Miriam is more than curious to participate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is legit fun stuff 
> 
> but the chapters kinda long
> 
> i dont even know where to separate it at sorry

She sent a text to Jack, saying she found and was going to talk to Frederick.

When they reached the car park, Frederick led her to his car nervously, worried she might suddenly snap and try shoot him again, despite she not having a gun on her.

When they were seated in the car she spoke.

"I'm not going to try kill you again"

"What if...I say something that triggers-"

"I've been through therapy. I'm okay now. Honestly, I couldn't even imagine hurting a person again. Innocent or not. If there is anything that makes me uncomfortable I'll tell you"

"Thank you", Frederick said starting the car.

"Where are we going?", she said.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere not public"

"I'm not sure where then..."

"Your house?",

Frederick didn't say anything.

"I can't go to mine...I live in the FBI training dorms"

"Okay then. Mine.", Frederick said harshly.

She wondered if Frederick didn't like his house.

 

When they arrived at Frederick's house, he reluctantly walked to the front door and unlocked it. He had an actual key lock and password lock too. He walked in nervously and looked around a lot before letting her walk in. She noted his behaviour was more like a stranger rather than the owner of the home.

"We can go somewhere else if you like?", she suggested, suddenly understanding.

"I would like that", Frederick said blatantly. "But we are here now". He looked around the hallway his back facing Miriam Lass.

She reached out and put her hand on the side of his arm. He flinched and spun around. She backed off. Frederick's eyes were filled with sudden fear. She took another step back.

"I'm sorry, you made me jump", Frederick said trying to catch his breath. Everything was coming back is a blurry haze, he could practically smell the metallicness of the blood. The agents propped, artistic displayed, bright red contrasting the clean white kitchen, as though a part of the art work in his house. One had been gutted open, just as he had done. He didn't make it alive, however, sometimes he wished they could swap places-they didn't deserve the ending they got, only to be forgotten about in the massacre that Hannibal had created. It reminded him of Gideon too, he was below him, in a spare room, about to die. He could hear Hannibal's voice telling him "when you wake, your only choice will be to run".

"Is this where it happened?"

Frederick nodded shifting uncomfortably. He felt sick and dizzy all of a sudden and Miriam Lass started to blur.

"I think that I...need ...to...sit down", he said slurring.

She reached out to grab him as he started to fall. She pulled him to the wall where he leaned against it before sliding down to sit on the floor.

"I'm so sorry", she said, kneeling in front of him blinking madly, she seemed to be holding back tears.

"This isn't your fault", he said breathlessly.

"If I hadn't of shot you!"

"I would probably still be like this"

"No you wouldn't have", tears started falling down her face again.

"Please stop blaming yourself, I don't care what you've done, it was Hannibal! I don't blame you! I blame him!", he said shouting.

She suddenly threw herself at him hugging him tightly. She wrapped her arms around his back and cried into his shoulder. He quickly reciprocated once realising she was hugging him. He grabbed her body tightly in his arms and started to cry as well. He squeezed his eyes shut and embraced the sad but forgiving hug. Her hands were grabbing his shirt and she felt her skin against his neck. They both held onto each other a few minutes until she detached herself from him and leaned against the wall next to him.

"I don't-", Miriam Lass started.

"Don't mention it Agent Lass", Frederick said sighing, wiping tears from his face.

"Please, Miriam", she said smiling at him.

"Then please, just call me Frederick"

"Okay Frederick"

"Miriam Lass! That's a lovely name you have, Miriam", he said rolling her name off his tongue almost liking the way it sounded in his mouth a little too much. She was grateful that Hannibal had hardly used her name. An act of dehumanising her, seemed to be an advantage in this situation.

"Thank you Frederick", she said softly.

They both sat there for a moment longer before standing up. Frederick held his breath as he walked into the kitchen. He shut his eyes tightly. Miriam watched him closely. Therapy work for her seemed to be working well, she was improving greatly, she made a mental note that Frederick probably needed some help too.

"How do you cope alone?"

"I...don't stay here", he said nervously.

"What?"

"I stay in a hotel room for the time being", he opened his eyes and turned to look at her. Her eyes were slightly red from crying.

"Is this your first time back?"

"No", he said laughing at himself. "It's been a while though"

"I would have sold it"

"Not a bad idea Miriam", he smiled.

"It's a nice place", she said standing on the other side of the kitchen.

He saw Hannibal creep up behind her, grabbing her and she struggled for air before he stabbed her, blood gushing out again. Another Agent murdered. Hannibal doesn't care. But sometimes it seemed the press didn't care more, divulging into only what seemed interesting and punchy. No one cared about an agent killed, no one remembers Miriam Lass. He wondered what she saw when she looked at him.

 

"Let's trash this place", Frederick blurted out perhaps too angrily.

"What?!" She gasped, slightly afraid.

"I hate this place. I can never get rid of the memories"

"Are you seeing someone"

"I don't need to"

"I hope you are self aware enough to realise what you're saying"

Frederick sighed and sat down. "You've been through so much Miriam, I could not even imagine, my experiences are petty in comparison"

"I should hope you are self aware enough to realise that kind of talk is toxic to everyone who has been a victim of a crime"

"Gosh you are right. I'm sorry", Frederick said burying his head in his hands.

"Don't be, I'm working through this my own way. And hearing that you don't blame me, well, I don't feel I deserve that"

"You didn't deserve anything that happened to you. And you certainly deserve at least that. I was never angry with you. It doesn't make sense to me. Hannibal is the one who did this", Frederick said getting angry.

She flinched at his name slightly but smiled in agreement.

"How would we trash this place?"

"Break everything, smash it all! I have paint in the shed in my garden, let's just destroy the house! I can get someone else to fix it for me for when I sell it", he added slyly. There were perks in having lots of money.

He grabbed some wine and poured it in two glasses.

"I'm not too fond of wine", she said, shaking her head as he handed it to her.

"This isn't for drinking, just throw it at the wall", he said. "I prefer beer anyway", he said getting a crate out of the fridge. He opened one for him and for her.

She accepted and they both started drinking.

"Always preferred beer, it just seemed, more professional and dare I say it, pretentious to have a wine collection. But the old me is behind me. Welcome the new, or should I say, real me.", and with that he picked up the wineglass and she mirrored him. He clinked the wine glass with hers and threw it at the wall. She looked shocked. It certainly broke the original misconceptions she had about him-or what Hannibal had given her. If anything she looked impressed. He didn't notice.

She shrugged and threw hers at the wall too. It shattered.

"Hannibal once mentioned this teacup analogy, or metaphor, or whatever", he started, he drank the rest of his beer, starting to lose control of his carefully prepared sentences. "Meant something about life, when the teacup shattered, he always wanted to put it back together again, he believed this was possible somehow, I should have noticed the abnormality of this delusion", he opened a cupboard and got out a handful of teacups.

She drank, the loudness of the glass shattering made her nervous, but she enjoyed it, the thrill of what they were doing, it was nothing to be afraid of.

He threw a teacup on the floor.

"Screw you! Hannibal!", he threw another one at the floor.

"Why doesn't he just glue them back together again?", Miriam quipped.

He looked at her and laughed. "Exactly! Miriam! Maybe we should tell him that!"

"When he's caught", she said quietly.

Frederick froze. Suddenly remembering Hannibal was still free.

She threw her empty beer bottle at the wall. It hit a painting and it fell off. He snapped out of his trance.

"Nice hit Miriam"

He opened up a new bottle and drank nearly half of it before lobbing his empty one at a glass cupboard. The shards fell all over the floor.

"Let's get the paint, you get the beers", he said before quickly leaving. She grabbed the crate and ran after him into his garden. It was neatly and beautifully arranged. His housekeeper or gardener must still be making it look presentable. Frederick was in the shed pulling out two fold away camping chairs. Miriam placed the beers down next to them as he pulled out a portable barbecue.

"Light it up Miriam, I'm going to make a few calls!", he said, his voice starting to slur. Miriam wondered what was happening, but she didn't care. This was fun. Everyone treat her differently. It was difficult to make friends as everyone tiptoes around you, afraid that you'll break any moment and burst into tears. This seemed fun and carefree. She hadn't felt like this in a while. No one allowed her to be angry about what happened. Frederick wanted to blow of steam and she secretly wanted to as well.

He returned later with some food and put it on the barbie. He had already drank his third beer and she opened her third. For the moment they angrily complained about Hannibal and the way people treat them.

Frederick brought out a campfire and lit one. Miriam was impressed considering how tipsy he was getting.

Frederick got some equipment from the shed. An axe and hammer.

He handed one to her and she took it feeling the weight in her hand.

Frederick stumbled into his house gesturing towards what looked like at least a $1000 ornament. He swung his hammer round and shattered it in one blow. She smiled aggressively and swung out her axe onto the tabletop. He ran into the living room and got another axe out, flippantly hacking at the sofa.

She took the hammer off him and smashed the television.

He looked up shocked.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know you..."

"No! Wreck this place! Anything you can find!"

She nodded and hit the TV again until the screen had completely been demolished and wires began sticking out. Frederick had broken the coffee table and left massive holes in the sofa.

He gesture with his hands for her to come closer. She did. He pointed through the kitchen into the hallway at the piano.

"Hannibal plays the piano. He thinks highly of music. And art."

"Let's go for it", she whispered.

They both ran through the kitchen and began hitting the piano. She shouted abuse at it as it made estranged noises. The keys shattered and Frederick threw the sofa chair at the roof making it collapse in.

For a while they went around knocking photos and artwork of the walls and pulling down curtains.

Well Frederick's 4th beer somehow convinced him that he could try climb one. Proved unsuccessful as when he jumped up it collapsed down on him.

Fortunately they both laughed. Frederick wore the curtain round his neck as Miriam ripped the rest.

They later went and got paint brushes out. Bright baby blue paint was next being flung around the kitchen, hallway and living room. Miriam accidentally flung some on Frederick.

"Oh my god", he said looking shocked. Some dropped from his hair. His checkered shirt was covered in it. He laughed. A genuine laugh. She joined in, until she felt paint hit her. He began chasing after her, stumbling slightly due to the alcohol. They ran out into the garden and Frederick tripped over a step.

"Ow! Fuck!", he said.

She turned around and ran over to him, helping him up. He felt nice. Cosy. Was the word that came to her head. They both dropped their paint brushes and decided to eat.

Miriam worried a little about the fact Frederick was on his fifth beer. He could barely stand up straight. He threw his beer bottle across the garden, hitting a plant pot. They flower and soil spilled out.

"That's a good hit", she said, suddenly noticing her own slurring, "for someone who's drunk".

He laughed. "You try", she picked a bottle up off the floor. Missed terribly.

"I'm tipsy!", she defended herself.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone", he said and winked at her.

She was taken aback. It wasn't necessarily a flirtatious wink, but then what was it? She shrugged. Frederick sat, or more like fell back down on his seat.

The sun was beginning to set and the fire was warm.

She went into the shed and pulled out some more paint. She started to make different size circles on the garden.

"What the-what in the world", Frederick said stumbling over almost every word. He tried to stand up but swayed and fell back down again.

"Small ones, $20, large ones $10", she said.

"Let's do it!", Frederick said chewing on some ribs, standing up.

"Woah Frederick" she said running over grabbing it practically out of his mouth. He looked shocked. She threw it on the floor, holding onto his arms for support in case he toppled over.

"You can't eat meat!"

He smiled suddenly. "It's Quorn! Don't worry".

He liked that someone cares enough to hit food out his mouth. He picked it up and threw it at the circles. She still held onto him. For a while they threw whatever stuff they could find in the garden at the paint circles on the lawn. Miriam had lost count on how many beers he had drank now. She knew her limits. But she doubted Frederick did.

 

Miriam's phone began ringing.

"Oh Lord it's Jack!", she gasped.

"Oh my god", his voice was an octave higher, now he was totally drunk, "let me say hello", Miriam thought he sounded camp.

"No way! He can't know we are pissed! I'll tell him we are talking things over"

"Well we are...sorta"

She answered it and Frederick was stifling back laughter. "Put it on speaker phone", he whispered. Whatever possessed her to do it she didn't know but she did anyway.

"Hello Jack", she said controlling her voice as much as she could. She didn't realise how drunk she sounded when she was talking to a sober person.

"Miriam, where have you been...I was worried to say the least"

"I've been with Freder-Dr Chilton"

Frederick nearly laughed.

"Oh how's it going?"

"We are just talking, about the whole experiences", her speech began slurring.

Frederick threw his nearly finished beer bottle at the shed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Okay", Jack didn't seem convinced but he brushed it off. "So you both are good"

"Very!", Frederick called out.

Miriam threw some food at him and mouthed "shut up".

"That's great to hear. I'm glad. May I talk to Frederick please Lass"

"Sure Jack", she said handing Frederick the phone. She might as well tell Jack he's drunk.

"Hey Jack", Frederick said. His voice was flirty.

"All is good?", if Jack could tell he wasn't letting it on.

Frederick took a swig of beer. He hummed in agreement.

"I'm here with Will. He's been discharged."

Frederick's eyes widened.

"No way!? Put him on Jack!"

"You're on speakerphone"

"Oh my god, Will Graham, it is a pleasure to know you are doing okay"

"He's fucking drunk Jack"

"Absolutely not, I am perfectly sobered"

"That-", Will began.

"It is lovely to hear your voice", his voice said getting lower, and certainly more flirtatious.

Miriam stifled a laugh.

"That's nice to know Frederick-where are you both?"

"Why don't you guess Will"

"Stop flirting with me Frederick", but Wills tone of voice seemed to be delighting in the conversation. "You're at your home?"

"Very good deductabling skills Will. I am totally impressed, Jack you've got a keeper! And Miriam! What an excellent Agent!", Frederick said throwing a plant pot.

Miriam rolled her eyes, but Frederick smiled at her. "No really, you seem like an excellent agent Lass". She felt herself blushing.

He turned to the phone.

"We are coming over"

"They want to join the party!"

"Wait, you are having a party?"

"Of sorts", Frederick lost track of whether it was Jack or Will on the phone.

Miriam snatched the phone back.

"Hi it's me again. Everything is good honestly. We are just eating food and talking about things"

Will was on the phone this time, "Well, I'd quite like to join too".

She sighed. "You're not in any trouble Miriam. It's just Jack was worried about where you've been and whether Frederick was okay, he left in quite a frantic fashion..."

"Well he's super drunk, but it's fine, please don't come over, it might stress him out", she lied. She knew it wouldn't. In fact, he probably would love it, but she'd knew how embarrassed he'd be the next day. Plus the house was a mess.

She heard Jack and Will mutter between themselves.

"I am sober, don't worry, please, I've only had one beer" she lied again. "God knows how many Frederick has had",

"Okay Miriam", Jack said, "Remember you officially start work next week, but I'd like to see you before then, so just pop round whenever. Good news as well, Purnell is letting me stay. I just am going to be supervised for the first few investigations, so I'll still be your boss"

She congratulated him, thanked him, and hung up.

Frederick threw a tub of paint on the lawn. It splashed all over him.

"My goodness", he said stumbling back.

"They aren't coming over"

"Jack and Will went up the hill to fetch a pail of water"

"That's what you need", she said standing up, but she wobbled and fell back down on the grass. Frederick ran over to her and helped her up.

"Probably what you need to", he said holding her in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before Miriam laughed.

"You've got paint on your face", she giggled.

"I do? I'm pretty sure that's called blusher"

She laughed again, putter her head onto his chest. Her stomach felt filled with butterflies. His did too. He pulled her into a hug. She returned this.

"This is so fun Miriam, I haven't had fun like this in so long"

"Me too", she breathed into his neck.

She felt him stumble a bit before beginning to fall back.

"God Frederick, you're practically paralytic", she said.

He said a bunch of nonsense to which Miriam rolled her eyes. She half dragged him to sit in his seat. She returned back inside the house ignoring the broken shards of glass, and poured two glasses of water. When she returned, he was drinking out of another bottle. He waved it around as he sung along to a song she didn't recognise.

She quickly snatched it off him and threw it. It landed in the small circle which all evening remained the only circle untouched until now.

She replaced the beer bottle with the glass of water.

He laughed. "Well done Miriam, maybe you should be drunk all the time when working at the FBI, you have a better aim than when sober", he said, or attempted to say, his slurred voice was deeper now, as it became more effort to speak.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her seat closer next to him. They clinked glasses, and watched the rest of the sun set.

 

When it started to get dark, and the fire started to die out, they both made their way back to the house. It smelled of fresh paint and Frederick no longer had the memory of the smell of blood. He stumbled clumsily into the living room and collapsed on the sofa, picking out the holes in it he'd made earlier. Everything around him was spinning. His hand flopped to his side and he stared at Miriam's blurry figure.

"I'm going to have to call a cab"

No reply.

"Frederick?" Her voice said playfully.

He was passed out on the sofa. She didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone for the night. She decided to stay. He had enough to spare rooms. She splashed water on his face to wake him up and and helped him up the stairs to what she assumed to be the master bedroom. She made sure it was not the room Gideon was in.

She laid him on the bed and took off his shoes. She wondered for a moment whether it was too much to change his shirt. The paint and lack of self awareness due to the alcohol decided for her. It wasn't as though she could leave him with paint all over his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. She noticed the large scar on his stomach. She sighed, and inspected her own arm.

She was surprised he hasn't asked about it. Maybe he hadn't noticed. She laughed. That seemed most likely.

She opened a drawer and pulled out a black t-shirt and pulled it over his head and arms. She briefly decided to remove his pants but she dismissed it.

She placed him in the recovery position and pulled the covers half over him. She left water and some paracetamol by the side for him.

She took a black t-shirt for herself, and found a spare bedroom and got ready for bed. The bed was comfy. Far comfier than her own. She drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> See? not so bad...


End file.
